world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092314ThiagoDoir
galactoidArrival GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 20:04 -- 08:04 GA: (( PRETENDING YOU STARTED )) 08:04 TA: ((pretend I started)) 08:04 GA: (( on the same )) 08:04 GA: (( PAGE )) 08:04 TA: Doir, right? 08:05 GA: yyyyes? 08:05 TA: Fellow page! 08:05 GA: who told you about me 08:05 GA: who are you 08:06 TA: My name's Thiago. / I'm the page of hope from the new session. 08:07 GA: ohhhhhh. 08:07 GA: uh-huh. okay. soooo. got any friends named jack, by any chance? 08:07 TA: I'm told he's dead. 08:07 GA: yeah, but that's not gonna stop him 08:08 GA: when we meet, i might be able to find if he's put any kind of hacks or jacky crap on you, if youd like 08:09 GA: sooo, ryspor 2.0, you met your dad yet? 08:09 TA: That won't be needed, sir. 3=:] / I have! He is a very nice person! 3=:D" 08:11 GA: oh, cool! did he tell you he sold you out? 08:12 TA: Haha, yes. I am not offended though. 3=:] 08:12 GA: youre not? 08:12 TA: Nope! 08:13 GA: even a little bit? 08:13 TA: Why should I? 08:13 GA: he sold you with no hesitation! 08:13 GA: to the worst guy in the existence! 08:13 GA: i mean, hes one of the coolest people i know, and i only know like ten people so thats pretty good, but still. 08:14 GA: you have to have like a little resentment. 08:14 TA: I can understand it. / It's hard to make a decision like that, / especially in such a short time, too! 08:14 TA: I'm a very forgiving person, Doir. 3=:] 08:14 GA: yeah, thatll get you killed pretty quick 08:14 TA: Oh please. 08:15 GA: look, twozeti, you gotta understand somethin about this game; you will die by trusting people. 08:16 GA: youre a page like me, last page i knew died in like five seconds for being stupid. not gonna let that happen to you. 08:16 GA: you see, you and i, we climb ropes, whereas everyone else gets ladders and wings and bullshit like that. or something. 08:16 GA: and uh. actually i never figured out the rope thing. but point is we suck and everyone else is an asshole. 08:17 GA: dont trust people you dont even really know yet. 08:18 TA: So I need to climb the rope, and quickly, / while ignoring everyone else, then? 08:19 GA: no, no, youre gonna need help to climb the rope 08:19 GA: youre the fat kid in gym and its rope climbin day and there aint no knots in this rope 08:19 TA: nods. While not trusting any? 08:20 GA: what? no, i mean, you trust some people. 08:20 GA: maybe like five people. 08:20 GA: dont trust like, the twinks though. theyre assholes. 08:20 GA: and dont trust smart people either. 08:21 TA: What about the half twinks, like your daughter? 08:22 GA: i dunno? i think twink society might have had more to do with it than genetics. 08:22 GA: but basically all of the twinks ive met are murderous, untrustworthy assholes 08:22 GA: also insane 08:23 TA: I'll keep that in mind. 08:23 GA: so like, uh, whats up, guy? 08:24 TA: Lily's eyes gouged out... 3=:[ 08:24 GA: eesh 08:25 TA: Yes, it is quite terrible. 08:25 GA: you never answered how you got your information about me? 08:28 TA: Oh, Ryspor! 08:27 GA: ah, but how did you get his handle? 08:28 TA: Sami! 08:29 GA: sami? howd sami get in contact with you? 08:29 GA: wait, i havent seen her in a couple days. is she okay? 08:29 TA: Sami is here, with us on the planets. 08:29 GA: what?! 08:30 GA: why didnt she invite me >:O 08:30 TA: I don't... know? 08:31 GA: yoooooo tell her doir says unhappy face 08:32 TA: Will do. 08:32 TA: So. How do I page? 08:32 GA: uhh 08:32 GA: god tier, first of all 08:32 GA: get hope to +5 08:32 GA: for that 08:32 GA: uh, then you gotta... learn through pain and hardship and crap. 08:32 TA: Any way any way to speed that process up some? 08:33 GA: nnnnnnnnope. 08:33 GA: basically, it sucks and is terrible 08:33 GA: but its a great villain uprising story 08:34 GA: like, getting kicked around as the underdog, and then finally through pain and hardship ascending to being super powerful 08:34 GA: i considered it, but it seemed kinda lame 08:34 TA: Oh please, don't be ridiculous, sir Doir. 3=:P 08:34 GA: dont tell me what to do 08:35 TA: What kind of a response is that? 08:35 GA: are you criticising my retort skills 08:36 TA: I am. 08:36 GA: yooooo 08:36 GA: chill 08:37 TA: Haha 3=:] 08:39 TA: When did you god tier, though? 08:39 GA: oh, right before the final battle 08:39 GA: ysee my land was where it was happening but it was covered in mind illusions so we had to just go to a random spot and kill me and hope for the best 08:39 GA: you get these sick panties and a free leg shave its great 08:41 TA: Sounds like an awesome set of perks for sure! 08:41 TA: And you powers surfaced at the same time? 08:41 GA: no, only like, two powers. shitty ones. 08:41 GA: whyre you so interested in powers? 08:42 GA: and going fast? calm your tits. 08:44 TA: Oh please. Sami said pages get so strong! 08:45 TA: How could I not be excited on that? 08:45 GA: okay. no. dude. it took like a whole damn year, and i *cheated* for that. 08:45 TA: Nothing wrong with cheating. 08:45 GA: okay first of all yes 08:45 TA: How is it done? 08:45 GA: as in yes there are lots of things wrong 08:46 GA: second of all it cant happen again 08:46 GA: and it only happened because we were up against the final boss 08:46 TA: So youre not +5 and god tiered right now? 08:46 GA: no, i am 08:46 GA: i just cheated to get there 08:47 GA: and, in the process, learned pretty much jack shit about anything 08:47 GA: there seems to be a common theme here that quick and cheap power is terrible 08:47 TA: So cheating makes me weaker in the end?" 08:47 GA: yeah pretty much 08:47 GA: like sami got this paint magic right 08:47 GA: but it enslaved her to the horrorterrors every 9 or so uses 08:48 GA: and they fucked shit up in her body 08:48 GA: and now she did something else crazy to god tier and its fucked her up even more and she cant even talk about it 08:48 GA: so dont do that 08:54 TA: Oh... wow. Still, I can... work really hard, though? 08:54 GA: yeah uh i suggest finding a different way of being useful 08:55 GA: you dont even have to be like, that useful to stick out around here. just be barely competant. 08:56 TA: 3=:[ 08:56 TA: This sucks. 08:56 GA: 'welcome to the real world, jackass' 08:56 TA: Who said that? 08:57 GA: the lonely island 08:57 TA: Who? 08:57 GA: theyre like a band or something? 08:58 TA: They sound quite dumb. 08:58 GA: the song i was quoting is about them throwing things on the ground for rather insignifigant reasons 08:59 TA: Can you link it? 08:59 GA: sorry dude, i dont think youtube exists any more 08:59 GA: anyway, point im trying to make here is, the universe made you a page because it fucking hates you and thinks youre a piece of shit. 08:59 GA: so fuck it. maybe you can get a job at a starbucks or anything. theyre all over the place. 09:00 TA: I don't accept this predicament! / I will show all these naysayers what for! 09:00 GA: okay, well, when the naysayer is the universe, you have two options 09:01 GA: 1. give up on your optimism before it fucks you over or 2. try to press the big red button that destroys all of existence 09:01 GA: unfortunately, certain assholes will stop you from doing number 2, so ugh dont even bother with that 09:03 TA: groans. Well, I'll do what I can... 3=:[ 09:03 GA: hahah have fun loser 09:03 TA: :C 09:03 TA: 3=:C* 09:03 GA: so are you as strikingly effeminate as ryspor is or are you actually manly 09:04 TA: flips his luxurious hair. 09:04 TA: Luxuriously. 09:04 TA: What do you think, sir? 09:04 GA: aw yass 09:04 GA: hair flips all around 09:04 TA: I don't mind being mistaken female. 09:05 GA: hahah me neither 09:05 GA: you should try being female, its fun 09:07 TA: How is that done? 09:07 GA: magic 09:08 GA: hahah, no, you dont wanna try henshin pens, though 09:08 GA: one time i used one and it ended up with your father being violently reduced to a pulp and me being umbrella'd to death 09:08 TA: Run that by me again? 09:08 GA: i cant run by again, im already miles away 09:08 GA: gotta go fast 09:09 TA: Don't be difficult. Explain! 09:09 GA: oh, yeah, so you ever seen sailor moon? 09:10 GA: also i dont like your tone 09:10 TA: 3=:| 09:11 TA: Mavicos. 09:11 GA: whatever anyway you use the pen and you become a magical girl except you dont really get any powers and also you go insane 09:13 GA: more of the 'quick power = shit' stuff 09:16 TA: So you don't like it? 09:16 GA: oh no way i love it 09:16 GA: now i can date any straight person i want 09:17 TA: Um...? 09:18 GA: oh, right, trolls 09:19 GA: its a human thing. 09:19 GA: but ive told you a lot about myself, i havent heard much about you, thiago! 09:23 TA: I'm a pirate! 3=:D 09:23 GA: cool 09:24 GA: do you like fashion 09:24 TA: I so do! 3=:D 09:24 GA: ohhhh my gosh yes we're going to be friends 09:25 GA: the only other people around here are either manipulative psychopaths or ive cut their arm off once and though we're cool we arent like besties 09:25 GA: or dead 09:25 GA: itll be great to have someone new for fashion. 09:26 GA: oh, and ryspor, but he has like, completely conflicting ideas for fashion. 09:27 TA: I'll do well. / I assure you, the Niadis have NOTHING. 3=;] 09:27 GA: oh, yeah, thats the chick that i cut her arm off. 09:27 GA: i think she got like a fashion fraymotif and tbh im kind of jealous. 09:29 TA: You did what? 09:29 GA: it was stuck in a thing 09:29 GA: so she was all like 'yooo cut it off' and i did 09:30 GA: hah. that was a fun day. i killed like four people, myself included. 09:30 TA: I suppose that's... fine then, yes. 09:30 TA: I lost both of my arms and both my legs. 09:30 GA: oh damn that sucks 09:31 TA: I suppose that's why I'm a page, it seems. 09:31 GA: no, youre a page becauase you suck at everything, not just because youre disabled 09:32 TA: Oh please. I'm a great fighter and speaker. 09:32 GA: mm 09:33 GA: but how good are you at not dying 09:33 TA: Considering I lost all my limbs, great. 09:34 GA: you really are shit at hope 09:34 TA: What? 09:34 GA: well, youre a page of hope. shit at hope. 09:35 GA: you have too much in all the wrong places, clearly. 09:37 TA: And what are the right places, d'you think? 09:38 GA: idk dude lmao you figure it out 09:38 TA: Hmm. 3=:| 09:39 GA: i know a hope guy who might be able to help 09:39 GA: i mean, not really. hes probably not going to help you. hes pretty antisocial, and slightly murderous, also hates everyone. 09:39 TA: Sami said they were both bad at it. 09:39 TA: Well, one is dead and the other is bad. 09:39 GA: oh yeah and null was a total dick and terrible 09:40 GA: nate is a total cutie and the best though so im sure i can coax some hopey stuff outta him for ya 09:40 TA: I think I can do better than they can. 09:40 GA: uh no 09:40 GA: how good are you at racecar driving 09:40 TA: I can steer a ship. 09:40 GA: whats your drive 09:41 TA: ...0?\ 09:41 GA: okay, you suck at driving 09:41 GA: his drive is +5, therefore, he is the best at driving 09:41 GA: and therefore better than you 09:41 TA: But not at HOPE. 09:42 GA: uh totally at hope 09:42 GA: he maybe got the final weapon i dont remember also maybe other stuff idk 09:42 GA: anyway his hope is +5 too and hes a knight 09:42 TA: What does that mean? 09:42 GA: knight is like probably the best class. thats what the herald is and the herald is the strongest. 09:43 GA: like even jack was afraid of him and his knighty spacey shit or whatevs. 09:43 GA: or, wait 09:43 GA: lord is the best? 09:43 GA: no, but we killed him. and pages get all the power? page is the best. 09:44 GA: anyway nate is the best shut your face 09:44 TA: But you said you don't have any powers. 09:44 GA: no, i didnt *start* with any powers 09:45 GA: ive got powers now, all kindsa powers 09:48 TA: Then I shall get some too. 09:48 GA: why 09:50 TA: Why the hell not? 09:50 GA: i dunno dude 09:50 GA: smart people ask why other people do things that they quite clearly know why 09:50 GA: its really fun though 09:51 TA: I thought the universe said you're quite dumb? 3=:P 09:52 GA: i *was* dumb. 09:52 GA: but i grew, or something, and now im just insane, or something. 09:53 TA: nods, understanding and stuff. 09:53 GA: you know theres a /me function right 09:54 TA: thinks it's unprofessional. 09:54 GA: unprofessional as talking in the third person? 09:55 TA: thinks you're doing it all wrong. 09:56 GA: your rules guy 09:56 GA: do what i want 09:57 TA: You are quite impossible. 09:57 GA: by your standards, maybe 09:57 TA: 3=:| 09:58 GA: by my standards, im like, a least a quarter of the way to beyonce level 09:58 TA: Who? 09:58 GA: omfg 09:58 GA: first of all how dare you 09:59 GA: im only talking about the queen of everything gosh 10:00 TA: Im. Possible. 10:01 GA: well, technically, i can hack the fabric of reality, so yes 10:01 GA: i am impossible 10:01 GA: also i can mind control you to do whatever i want so watch out hope you have a high will score 10:02 TA: Well then. That's a power! 10:02 TA: Maybe I can do that kind of stuff soon. 10:02 GA: i wouldnt say soon 10:02 GA: id say maybe in a year or two, and then you have to study for five years, and then yeah maybe youll have some cool powers 10:03 TA: I'm willing to wait. 10:03 GA: based on hope? idk. 10:04 TA: I hope I'll have hope. 3=:] 10:04 GA: dont get your 10:04 GA: hopes 10:04 GA: up 10:04 TA: I have all the hope. 10:04 TA: All of it. 10:05 GA: no, actually, you have like none of the hope 10:05 GA: thats the whole thing with pages 10:06 TA: I can have mental hope. 10:06 TA: Though not real hope... 10:06 GA: weak 10:06 TA: Shut up. 3=:[ 10:07 GA: you and ryspor are definitely alike 10:08 GA: totally laaaaame. 10:08 GA: heheh, just kidding. your dads the bees knees. 10:09 TA: I hope I can be cooler, soon. 3=:D 10:10 GA: well, if you need any tips on being cool 10:10 GA: just ask 10:11 GA: i think im probably like, your godfather. or uncle. or something. probably. ryspor and i are tight. 10:11 GA: i mean we made out like once or twice but pfft totally brothers 10:12 TA: Oh dear, my godfather. I cannot wait. 3=:P 10:13 GA: heheh, your dad is your godfather already 10:13 GA: cause hes a god 10:13 GA: we're all gods except seriad who sucks 10:13 TA: facepalms dramatically Ugh. 10:14 TA: Why can't we trust our fellow players, though? 10:14 GA: what? we can trust our fellow players, just not all of them. 10:14 TA: Which ones are the most untrustworthy, then? 10:15 GA: all of the dead ones and rilset and the twinks 10:15 GA: oh, except beau 10:15 GA: beaus a cool dead guy 10:15 TA: So, I can trust all of them but Rilset... 10:15 TA: That's a shame, he's my father... 10:16 GA: yeah, sorry dude, youve got a pretty... malicious... person in your genes. hmm. 10:16 TA: I know. / Believe me I know 3=:P 10:17 GA: yeah he and scarlet got ryspor killed a few years back 10:17 GA: also rilset eats me all the time 10:17 TA: ...What? 10:17 GA: what 10:18 GA: oh, uh, they did some twink voodoo crap, and ryspor went to kill saami 10:18 GA: but then we killed him? or, wait, i dont remember how that ended, actually, but ryspor died and resurrected 10:18 TA: So, it was justified? 10:19 GA: what was justified 10:19 GA: no, scarlet was like, 'hey rilset kill ryspor' and rilset was like 'okay' and he nearly did and then scarlet left but before she did she whispered something to ryspor and voodood him into trying to kill sami 10:20 TA: But if he hadn't, Sami would have died. 10:20 GA: and it was just this big mess and beau decapitated him and then meouet was trying to kiss people as a magical girl and she got covered in piss and it was just a big mess 10:20 GA: no, no 10:20 GA: that was after 10:20 TA: Oh. 10:20 TA: I'm not going to ask. 10:21 TA: He eats you? 10:21 GA: oh, yeah, see, jack killed me really early on, and my corpse got duped a bunch, and rilset eats the dupes 10:21 GA: and to explain the meouet thing, meouets magical girl form is crazy about kissing people maybe? and the piss thing is that i threw a jar of piss on her. 10:22 GA: id have thrown more than one jar but the damn carapacians keep stealing my jars of piss 10:22 TA: shakes his head. But WHY?! You... you... 10:22 TA: What do you people DO with your lives, jeez! 10:23 GA: run while you still can 10:23 GA: oh, by the way, if you god tier and we lose the game, you become a tentacle monster just an fyi 10:23 TA: ... 10:24 TA: What? 10:24 GA: yeah im not sure whats up with that ask sami 10:24 TA: Okay. 10:24 TA: This is all so much info. 10:25 TA: Excuse me, I'm going to see Lily. 10:25 GA: okay, go see your flower person who has no eyes, bye 10:25 TA: So crass. 10:25 TA: Bye. -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:26 --